Sword
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Apa artinya pedang ini jika aku masih memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar? Apa aku bisa melindungi seseorang dengan hati ragu? First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


First fic in this fandom. Yare~, akhirnya menulis di fandom yang sangat sepi sekali. Hihihi... Yah, ini wujud kesukaan saja pada kehidupan keluarga 'rumit' Ryuuki dan Seiran/Seien. ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Untuk apa? Untuk apa sang pangeran memegang pedang? Untuk apa sang pangeran menjadi yang terkuat?<p>

Jika sang ibunda masih memandangnya datar, tanpa rasa bangga. Jika para saudaranya masih menatapnya benci, seperti ingin membunuhnya. Jika hanya adiknya seorang yang bersorak gembira, bangga melihat sang kakak menjadi yang terkuat.

Mungkin benar, semua akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah lahir. Tapi mungkin juga salah, jika ia tidak lahir, siapa yang akan melindungi pangeran terkecil?

Di saat yang sama, sang pangeran menyadari semuanya, kelebihannya... dan kebodohannya.

Di saat yang sama, ketika sang pangeran tidak dapat menduduki tahta yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**-Sword-  
>[Sebagaimana takdirnya menghunus]<br>Disclaimer : Saiunkoku Monogatari © Sai Yukino/Kairi Yura  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
>Summary : Apa artinya pedang ini jika aku masih memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar? Apa aku bisa melindungi seseorang dengan hati ragu?<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Seien-aniue."

Suara lirih dan terdengar merajuk tentu saja membuyarkan konsentrasi seorang pangeran berambut ungu muda yang tengah membaca di bawah pohon rindang. Alih-alih kesal, sang pangeran malah berdiri, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada orang yang telah mengganggunya itu.

"Ada apa, Ryuuki?"

Pangeran kecil berkimono ungu muda menghampiri sang kakak sambil menangis lebih keras.

"Seien-aniueeee!"

Pangeran bernama Seien itu tersenyum lagi, lalu membelai sang pangeran kecil, Ryuuki, dengan sayang dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ryuuki jelas merasa terlindungi dengan sikap lembut Seien.

"Sudah sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Seien-aniue, mereka jahat padaku. Mereka bilang, aku tidak diinginkan, lebih baik aku tidak pernah lahir. Ibunda juga bilang begitu," Ryuuki mengadu dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak, aku ingin Ryuuki disini, kok," hibur Seien.

"Sungguh?" hanya dalam hitungan detik, Ryuuki berhenti menangis, lalu melepas pelukannya—menatap sang kakak.

"Sungguh," Seien mengangguk, Ryuuki pun tersenyum cerah. "Nah, sekarang, kita bersihkan luka-lukamu, Ryuuki."

Kedua pangeran itu pun duduk di pinggir danau dalam istana—tak jauh dari tempat Seien membaca buku tadi. Seien mengeluarkan sapu tangan bermotif bunga sakura dari dalam kimononya, lalu mencelupkannya sebagian ke dalam air danau. Setelahnya, dengan lembut, ia basuh luka-luka di wajah Ryuuki.

"Nnhh..." Ryuuki mengerang.

"Ah, maaf, Ryuuki. Sakit?"

"Tidak," Ryuuki menggeleng. "Tidak terasa sakit kalau Seien-aniue yang mengobati."

Seien terdiam, lalu tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya, hanya di dekat Ryuuki ia banyak tersenyum. Kedua pangeran ini senasib, dibuang, tidak diinginkan, dan tidak dianggap, bahkan oleh ibunda mereka sendiri.

Bedanya, mungkin karena banyak talenta yang dimiliki Seien, saudaranya yang lain tidak ada yang berani mendekati dan mengganggunya. Siapa yang berani? Kemampuan Seien dalam berpedang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dan ia pun sangat pintar. Seien terlihat sangat menonjol bila dibandingkan dengan saudaranya yang lain. Meskipun, pangeran itu yakin bahwa sang adik, Ryuuki, juga memiliki bakat yang sama dengannya bila diasah sedikit.

"Ryuuki, lihat."

Seekor kupu-kupu kecil hinggap di punggung tangan Seien ketika ia selesai membasuh luka sang adik. Iris cokelat Ryuuki membulat sempurna dan tampak berbinar melihat kupu-kupu bersayap biru muda di tangan Seien.

"Aniue, dia cantik sekali."

"Iya, dia cantik."

Ryuuki menyentuh sayap kupu-kupu itu—yang tentu saja membuatnya terbang. Mata musim gugur Ryuuki memandang takjub pada kupu-kupu itu, tidak melepaskannya sampai kupu-kupu itu terbang semakin jauh.

"Dadah, kupu-kupu."

* * *

><p>Sang pangeran beriris biru masih ingat jelas bagaimana pertama kali ia memegang pedang. Sangat bergetar dan bahkan ia tidak mampu menopang berat pedang itu seorang diri—sama seperti sang adik. Sang pangeran pun masih ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali berlatih pedang, dengan mudah pedang di tangannya itu dipentalkan.<p>

Tapi kini berbeda, sang pangeran sudah berusia dua belas tahun, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk takut dan membuatnya bergetar ketika memegang pedang. Juga tidak ada lagi alasan sang pangeran tidak mampu mengangkat pedang seorang diri, tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih kuat.

Di usia dua belas pula, sang pangeran mendapat kehormatan untuk memiliki kanshou dan bakuya, dua pedang melegenda yang hanya diberikan kepada ahli pedang terkuat dalam pertandingan di istana.

"Seien-aniue!"

Suara ceria Ryuuki cukup untuk membuat Seien berhenti berlatih pedang. Sang pangeran berbalik, lalu menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Ah, Ryuuki."

"Seien-aniue semakin hebat!" Ryuuki merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau juga bisa menjadi hebat, Ryuuki," Seien mengacak rambut Ryuuki.

Ryuuki tersenyum gembira, begitu pun Seien. Dua pangeran itu tampak bahagia jika sedang bersama. Ya, bahagia. Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati Ryuuki jika Seien di dekatnya.

Hanya Ryuuki yang sangat membutuhkan Seien. Membutuhkan pelukannya untuk menangis, membutuhkan belaian lembutnya untuk tenang, dan membutuhkan dirinya untuk melindungi. Seien kini mengerti, ia bukan membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindungi dirinya, tetapi ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk dilindungi olehnya. Dan orang itu Ryuuki.

"Seien-aniue, maukah kau mengajariku membaca lagi?"

"Hn? Tentu saja, Ryuuki."

"Yaaay!"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau menyimpan pedang ini."

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

Dua pangeran itu pun berjalan bersama, masuk ke dalam istana. Mereka tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan benci dan licik. Beberapa pasang mata milik saudara mereka sendiri, tatapannya mirip seperti pembunuh yang siap mengambil nyawa kedua pangeran itu kapan saja.

"Nah, Ryuuki, ini untukmu," Seien memberikan pedang bersarung putih—bakuya—ketika ia dan Ryuuki sampai di taman istana, tempat favorit mereka.

"Aniue?" Ryuuki menatap sang kakak ragu.

"Tidak apa, anggap saja bakuya ini adalah aku, jadi kau takkan kesepian."

Ryuuki akhirnya menerima pedang itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Karena berat, Ryuuki terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Sesudahnya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menatap sang kakak.

"Terima kasih, Seien-aniue!"

"Ya," Seien duduk di salah satu batu besar. "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita mulai membaca."

Ryuuki meletakkan pedang bakuya di tangannya ke dekat pohon, lalu duduk di samping Seien. Seien pun mulai mengajari Ryuuki membaca.

* * *

><p>Jika tiba saatnya sang pangeran tidak dapat lagi memegang pedang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika tiba saatnya sang pangeran kembali memegang pedang dengan tangan bergetar, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Jika tiba saatnya sang pangeran tidak dapat melindungi, siapa yang masih membutuhkannya?<p>

Tangan Seien bergetar hebat melihat sang ibunda ditusuk di depan matanya oleh para orang-orang berpedang utusan saudaranya. Pasti. Mereka tidak menginginkan Seien dan ibundanya selamat sampai tempat pengasingan.

"Ibunda!" iris biru Seien membulat.

'Apa artinya pedang ini jika aku masih memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar?' Seien memandangi pedang di tangannya, benar, tangan kecilnya bergetar hebat.

Srat! Jleb!

Para orang suruhan itu tumbang hanya dengan sekali tebasan dari Seien.

'Apa aku bisa melindungi seseorang dengan hati ragu?'

Seien menangis, entah karena ia sedih atas kematian sang ibunda, atau sedih karena tidak dapat lagi melindungi Ryuuki.

'Bisa,' Seien mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian tahu siapa yang kalian lawan? Aku! Pangeran Seien! Seseorang yang telah mendapat pedang kanshou dan bakuya di usia dua belas."

Orang-orang suruhan itu menggertakan gigi, namun bukan berarti mereka gentar.

"Maju kalian kalau berani!"

Orang-orang suruhan itu maju dan menghunuskan pedang pada Seien. Seien lebih cepat dan cekatan dalam melawan mereka. Tangannya tidak lagi bergetar, tekadnya sudah bulat, dan ia kini hanya perlu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Trang! Crat.

Bau amis darah bersatu dengan putih salju. Ironis. Seien tidak menginginkan ini, namun dia tidak dapat lagi mundur.

'Aku tidak dapat lagi kembali ke kerajaan. Tidak dapat lagi melindungi...'

Crat.

Itu yang terakhir, sang pangeran tersenyum puas, ia telah menghabisi semua orang yang telah berniat membunuh ibundanya. Sang pangeran lantas mengusap wajah sang ibunda untuk menutup matanya. Kemudian, sang pangeran ambruk di atas salju dingin.

'Maafkan aku, Ryuuki.'

**.**

**.**

**~ おわり ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat : *speechless* Maaf karena membuat cerita yang sangat abal ini. Tidak menyangka akhirnya jadi begini orz. =w=V Salam kenal untuk semuanya yang menghuni fandom ini. ^^

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
